apostas
by procopias
Summary: Hermione não está exatamente brava com Ron pela discussão daquela manhã, mas pensa que ele merece uma retaliação. Algumas doses de firewhiskey e um baralho de Snap Explosivo eram tudo que ela acreditava precisar - mas mesmo com um plano, a noite acaba tomando um rumo inesperado. one-shot romione pós-DH


**Todos os personagens citados nesta fic pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu só fiquei de brincadeira com eles mesmo.**

 **Os créditos da fanart usada na capa são da usuária atalienart, do tumblr.**

 **Eu devia estar escrevendo 5 Sentidos de Lily? Devia. Fiquei com essa ideia de one-shot medíocre na cabeça nas últimas semanas? Fiquei.**  
 **Então cá estamos. Não sei se qualificaria como crackfic, mas pende um pouco para isso. Se passa um pouquinho depois de Relíquias da Morte, Hermione e Ron já namoram e ela ainda não buscou os pais na Austrália. Tem um limezinho ao qual eu prefiro me referir como "tangerine".**

 **De qualquer maneira, boa leitura!**

* * *

A sala de estar dos Weasley ainda estava cheia com os som das gargalhadas, rádio e madeira crepitando na lareira quando Harry e Ginny, já corados e risonhos de todo aquele firewhiskey da noite, se levantaram do sofá e anunciaram que já estava tarde e iriam dormir.

(A declaração foi sucedida por uma piscadela que Harry dirigiu a Ron antes de segurar a mão da namorada e segui-la escada acima, ao que o amigo respondeu com uma expressão de desgosto e tentativas de esvaziar a mente de qualquer imagem que se formasse.)

Não se passou muito tempo antes de George, Angelina Johnson e Lee Jordan decidirem, entre bocejos, ir também – uma surpresa, uma vez que os gêmeos e Lee sempre foram aqueles que estendiam a festa (ou naquele caso, _reunião de sete jovens na sala bebendo e falando bobagem_ ) até chegar a um horário impraticável.

(Ou Molly Weasley aparecer para lhes lançar um olhar furioso e eficiente.)

Mas quando se administra uma loja ou se é uma jogadora de quadribol em ascensão, ir trabalhar de ressaca não é uma opção muito boa – e, de qualquer maneira, foi bom vê-lo rir e se divertir pela primeira vez em semanas. Então o fogo da lareira logo estava verde de Pó de Flu, e George sumiu pelas escadas após se despedir dos amigos e soltar um "boa noite". Em uma questão de minutos (cinco? Quinze? Meia hora? Ron achou difícil ter noção do tempo quando estava bebendo), ficaram Ron e Hermione na sala, a música do rádio agora parecendo mais alta. Era a primeira vez dos dois sozinhos desde a discussão boba, porém intensa, que tiveram de manhã, e Ron não sabia como estavam as coisas entre eles – quer dizer, como Hermione estava. Ele estava até bem.

E ela também, pela maneira como continuou a conversa interrompida pela despedida de George, Angelina e Lee, enchendo o copo mais uma vez. Mas não se sentara ao lado dele no sofá, então _algo_ estava errado. Quer dizer, haviam se passado algumas semanas desde a Batalha de Hogwarts e os dois meio que namoravam agora. Andar de mãos dadas, dizer _eu te amo_ , Hermione apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro e Ron a envolver num abraço e brincar com o cabelo dela e começar a fazer cócegas e a risada dela era o som mais lindo que ele ouvira em muito tempo.

Mas agora estavam de lados opostos da mesa, batendo papo como se fosse 1996 de novo. O mais estranho, na verdade, era que Hermione não trouxera à tona o assunto da briga de mais cedo.

Em algum momento da conversa, Hermione desceu os olhos para a mesinha de centro e viu. Um tabuleiro de xadrez e um baralho de snap explosivo. Ron deu um sorriso afetado e perguntou:

\- Então, uma partida de xadrez? Relembrar Hogwarts?

A garota ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu ia propor um jogo, mas não estou muito afim de perder. – O ruivo abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

\- Então simplesmente a bruxa mais inteligente de toda a Grã-Bretanha está admitindo que perderia uma partida contra mim.

Ele ficava bem mais atrevido quando estava bêbado.

\- Que tal – ela se inclinou para frente para pegar o baralho – snap explosivo? Acho bem mais adequado para a situação "acabamos de detonar várias garrafas de firewhiskey".

\- O que você preferir. – O sorriso não saía do rosto sardento dele. Hermione queria dar um tapa e depois um beijo e depois outro tapa, mas preferiu se concentrar nas cartas, dando tapinhas com a varinha para embaralhá-las.

Ela não estava realmente _brava_ com Ron pela discussão daquela manhã, mas andara pensando que ele merecia certa _represália_. E a proposta de um jogo de cartas lhe deu algumas ideias.

O ruivo não percebeu que o último toque da varinha no baralho foi acompanhado de um feitiço sussurrado, antes de Hermione depositar as cartas na mesa.

\- Você sabia – a garota disse num tom inocente, segurando o sorriso satisfeito para não expor seus planos – que existem variações do snap explosivo para apostadores?

\- É, papai me contou de um primo dele que perdeu todo o dinheiro numa dessas e apostou a varinha. Perdeu e foi morar como trouxa pelo resto da vida. – Ele fitou a mesa, percebendo a diferença na formação das cartas de quando eles normalmente jogavam. – Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Hermione?

\- Eu queria saber como se joga essa versão, e talvez pudéssemos tentar. – Ron a olhou com curiosidade, e explicou as regras que ela já sabia. Aumentar a confiança dele era um acréscimo para o plano.

Além do que, Hermione não havia bebido tanto quanto ele.

\- Então, é mais uma questão de sorte do que de habilidade ou reflexo ou lógica, ainda bem, porque eu não tô em condições de jogar nada que exija muito de mim, enfim. Você tem o baralho. Os dois jogadores fazem suas apostas. O primeiro tira uma do monte. Se a carta explodir, ele perde. Se não, os dois podem aumentar suas apostas, e é a vez do outro. E vai até acabar o baralho, ou o dinheiro. E uma vez por jogo você pode "queimar" uma carta, que é pegar do monte e descartar sem ver qual é. Aí ela não explode, você só tirou a carta do jogo e tem que pegar a próxima. Bem simples.

\- É o mesmo princípio de jogar dados, então.

\- Dados? É, podemos dizer que sim. Só tem um risco maior de queimaduras. – Ron notou o sorriso no canto da boca da namorada. – Vamos? Quem começa?

\- O que é um ensinamento sem ver o exemplo? – Ela rebateu, tirando a primeira carta do monte. A lula gigante nadando para lá e para cá no desenho piscou para ela. Não explodiu. – Sua vez.

Ron mal colocara a carta entre os dedos quando ela se desfez com um estalo e uma pequena nuvem de fumaça.

\- Ai... nossa. Justo o verde-galês. Então, sua vez.

\- Ã-an. É um jogo de azar, Ron, e você acabou de perder. O que você apostou?

\- Mas eu não tenho nada aqui comigo. Nada apostável, pelo menos. A gente pode tentar com doses de firewhiskey... - Ele parecia incrédulo com a resposta dela.

\- Não, Ronald. Tem de ser algo _seu._ Como, por exemplo – Hermione o encarou de cima a baixo, os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da poltrona – suas roupas.

Ele soltou uma risada, balançando a cabeça.

\- Mione, você continua arranjando maneiras de me impressionar. Mas acho que, nesse caso, eu deveria dar algum crédito ao álcool. – E tirou o tênis do pé esquerdo.

\- Ron, você sabe muito bem que pares contam como uma peça só. De que adianta só um pé de um par de sapatos? – Ele estreitou os olhos azuis.

\- Tá bom. Mas então quer dizer que isso vai acabar com um de nós – ele pausou antes de dizer a palavra – _pelado?_

\- Provavelmente, Ronald.

\- E você está... de boa com... quer dizer, nós ainda não... e não que eu esteja reclamando, de maneira alguma...

\- Vamos apenas jogar, sim?

O jogo continuou. Ron engoliu em seco, perdeu as meias, depois o relógio, virou dois goles do uísque, soltou alguns palavrões ao perder o cinto e a camisa em duas rodadas seguidas.

E de repente se viu sentado no sofá de sua casa às 2 da manhã, usando apenas sua samba-canção e encarando uma Hermione completamente vestida e que parecia estar se divertindo imensamente.

Ela engasgou com o firewhiskey quando a carta do ciclope explodiu em sua mão. Encarou a fumaça vermelha com os olhos arregalados.

 _Não é possível. Deve ser só uma exceção. A azaração estava funcionando perfeitamente._

Ron não se importou em esconder sua satisfação.

\- Então, por onde você pretende começar? Brincos? Sapatos? Lembre-se da _regra dos pares_ , ou sei lá como se chama.

Hermione depositou os pequenos brincos na mesa, e encarou Ron enquanto ele retirava uma carta do monte.

Nada de explosões.

Duas rodadas se passaram, e nada.

 _É, o feitiço só deve ter falhado por um momento. Sem preocupações._

E então o trasgo montanhês desenhado na última carta dela urrou antes de explodir. Não. Aquilo não devia estar acontecendo. O feitiço que ela usara tinha algum tempo-limite que ela não sabia? Ou Ron havia revertido sem ela perceber? A garota encarou o namorado, que sorriu antes de bebericar o que restava no copo.

\- Você sabe quem é essa Elfrida Clagg? Eu não lembro nada de História da Magia, a gente aprendeu sobre ela? – Ron perguntou, fitando a foto na carta ainda inteira em sua mão.

Sapatos. Meias. Dois palavrões exasperados e o casaco que ela jogou na cara de Ron, que riu e cheirou o tecido.

E agora restavam apenas calcinha, sutiã e sobrancelhas muito franzidas. E havia chegado a vez de Ron embaralhar as cartas.

 _É agora,_ Hermione pensou, _agora eu vou saber o que ele fez com o baralho._

Ela se levantou da poltrona e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá, encarando as cartas e depois Ron, buscando algo que o denunciasse. Era meio ridículo que a primeira vez que estivesse seminua com o namorado fosse em uma situação de fiscalizar se ele estava trapaceando em um jogo.

Mas os dois já haviam passado por momentos mais ridículos.

As cartas, flutuando ao lado de Ron, pousaram na mesa, e ele a encarou de volta, o copo novamente cheio na mão. Fez um gesto oferecendo uma dose a ela, que deu de ombos e assentiu.

Ele chegou mais perto de Hermione, aproximando a bebida de seu rosto até a borda tocar seus lábios. Ela abriu a boca, e Ron inclinou o copo. Um, dois goles.

Até que Ron calculou mal os ângulos e agora Hermione estava cuspindo firewhiskey, que também escorria pelas suas bochechas, queixo e pescoço. O ruivo tentou segurar a risada enquanto pegava sua camisa para ajudar Hermione a se limpar.

\- Mione, me desculpa, sério, eu sou muito desastrado...

\- Sutil e suave, Ronald, muito charmoso também.- Ela também ria enquanto secava o rosto. - Tudo bem, assim, estragou o momento, mas valeu a intenção.

Ron revirou os olhos.

\- Acho que isso fica de lição pra eu nunca mais tentar ser sexy quando estiver bêbado.

\- Ei, ninguém falou isso. Eu, pessoalmente, sou a favor de você tentar ser sexy quando quiser. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto, e a beijou.

\- Tipo assim? – Ron sussurrou, os lábios ainda tocando os dela.

\- Um-hum.

Ele ergueu a mão, colocando os cabelos dela atrás da orelha, deixando o pescoço à mostra.

\- E assim? – e depositou ali um beijo, e outro na base do pescoço e outro no ombro, e Ron não sabia o que era mais inebriante, o cheiro do firewhiskey ainda ali ou o contato da pele dela com seus lábios e os dedos que agora se enrolavam em seus cabelos ruivos.

Hermione sentiu a respiração mais pesada quando a mão dele pousou na sua perna, acariciando a parte interna da coxa. Ela sabia aonde isso estava indo. Ela queria aquilo.

Mas ainda tinham um jogo a terminar, e ela estava perto de vencer. Então delicadamente e sentindo seu próprio corpo protestar por interromper aquilo tudo, empurrou Ron de volta para a posição de antes de _tentar ser sexy._ Ele suspirou.

\- Você quer terminar esse jogo, né?

\- Eu quero _vencer_ o jogo, Ronald. E não vou mais cair nos seus truques – e queimou a carta do topo, pegando a próxima com uma expressão já vitoriosa.

A foto da mantícora rugiu, e agora sua mão direita estava suja de cinzas e ela tossia com a fumaça.

\- Mas... eu tinha _certeza_... você... como... – balbuciou, olhando da sua mão para Ron e de Ron para as cartas. Ele balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu trapaceei para você ganhar, quer dizer, eu não sabia se você ia mesmo querer tirar a roupa e tal. Era pra você ter vencido, então não precisa fazer nada.

\- Ron, _como_ isso tudo aconteceu?

\- Mione, querida, eu não sou tão inteligente quanto você, mas cresci com Fred e George. Sei reconhecer uma trapaça, ainda mais uma óbvia daquelas, e é claro que sei reverter. Mas se você parar pra pensar, mesmo se tivesse vencido, teria sido por manipulação minha, então temos um conflito de quem foi mais esperto.

Ela estreitou o olhar.

\- É mesmo? – levantou-se e colocou os braços para trás, alcançando o fecho do sutiã.

\- Hermione, não precisa...

\- É um jogo de apostas e eu perdi, Ron. – A garota depositou a peça no sofá. – E de que serve uma peça sem seu par?

E abaixou a calcinha, deixando-a cair e pisando para fora. Ron agora não se preocupou em desviar o rosto, sua expressão se alternando entre a de um aluno curioso em sala de aula e uma criança em uma loja de doces. Hermione acompanhou o olhar dele pelo seu corpo.

Os cachos castanhos, agora já um pouco embaraçados, moldando seu rosto. A face corada, que Hermione não sabia ser da bebida, dos beijos ou da situação _._ Os lábios formando um sorriso discreto. O pescoço, onde estivera um discreto colar antes de ela perdê-lo no jogo. Os seios, subindo e descendo com a respiração, o abdômen e a curva na cintura; ela deixou que ele demorasse o olhar entre as pernas antes de se sentar de novo no sofá ao seu lado e lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Ron parecia atordoado.

\- Não é que eu não sei o que dizer, é que tenho muita coisa pra dizer e fica difícil escolher. Acho que em primeiro lugar, obrigado por retirar qualquer imagem de Harry e Ginny transando no meu quarto da minha cabeça, na verdade qualquer imagem vai ser difícil de entrar na minha cabeça depois disso.

\- Uau, Ronald, eu acabei de tirar a roupa e o seu primeiro comentário é sobre Harry e Ginny?

\- Não, o comentário é sobre essa ser uma imagem que vai ficar na minha cabeça por muito tempo, ainda bem. A segunda é que eu talvez nunca mais consiga apreciar qualquer beleza de qualquer coisa, porque tudo vai parecer meia-boca depois disso. A terceira é que você é linda e eu te amo. A quarta é que esse momento é muito parecido com um sonho que eu tive, acho que quando tinha uns 15 anos. Isso é brilhante e bizarro ao mesmo tempo. A quinta não é exatamente algo a dizer, na verdade eu não sei por que ainda tô falando. Então – Hermione o interrompeu com outro beijo, que ele retribuiu puxando-a para mais perto até que estivesse deitado no sofá com ela por cima, os joelhos apoiados de cada lado dos quadris dele. Os cachos fazendo cócegas no seu rosto e os dedos passando e acariciando seu corpo como se quisesse contar cada sarda e cada costela e traçar exatamente por onde passavam as cicatrizes no braço. Ron sentiu as curvas dela, tentando saber se cada centímetro daquele corpo era tão maravilhoso ao seu toque.

Hermione soltou um murmúrio de aprovação quando as mãos dele chegaram aos seus seios, massageando-os – ao que ele respondeu virando os dois e trocando de posição, e agora estava por cima dela, beijando o pescoço, clavícula, e logo tinha um mamilo entre os lábios.

\- Ron?

\- Hum? – Ele ergueu o rosto para encará-la. – O quê, você não tá gostando ou...?

\- Não, não é isso! É que... – Hermione se ergueu, os cotovelos apoiados no sofá.

\- A gente não vai transar hoje, né? - Ron se sentou novamente, lhe dando mais espaço.

\- Não. – Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu devia ter imaginado. Você vai me deixar doido, jogando expectativa e realidade desse jeito na minha cara.

\- Ei, a expectativa quem cria é você.

\- É, acho que sim. O meu eu de 15 anos que tem sonhos eróticos, pelo menos – e suspirou. Hermione riu, e, se sentando também, deu um beijo no ombro dele.

\- Eu não quero que a nossa primeira vez seja com você pra lá de Bagdá de bêbado. – ela disse, os lábios ainda tocando a pele dele. Ron riu.

\- Mione, mesmo bêbada, você ainda consegue ser racional e fazer sentido. – Hermione ergueu o rosto, e ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Eu não estou bêbada!

\- Olha, não é como se você fosse a cara da sobriedade nesse momento.

\- Mas não estou no seu nível.

\- Mas está em _algum_ nível.

\- Me acusar de bêbada não vai me fazer mudar de ideia, Ronald.

\- Ah, mas isso eu já sei. Só quero que você aceite a própria chapação. Ou acha que estaria nessa situação se estivesse sóbria?

\- A que situação você se refere? Namorar você?

\- Primeiro, eu sei que você me ama. Segundo, a situação nua-na-sala-por-causa-de-um-jogo-de-strip-snap-explosivo.

\- O jogo foi planejado. Claro, houve alguns imprevistos, mas a princípio era pra _você_ estar nu nesse sofá. E isso foi quase concluído – ela o olhou de cima a baixo, um meio sorriso nos lábios.

\- Então você me queria nu no sofá?

\- Não acho que "queria" seja o termo certo. – Hermione respondeu, pegando a camiseta de Ron de cima da mesa de centro e a vestindo, antes de catar a calcinha do chão. - Deve ter algo que junte "quero", no presente, como "quase consegui". – Ron sorriu, parecendo encantado com o que acabara de ouvir.

\- Ei, essa camisa é minha.

\- Você perdeu ela no jogo, lembra? – Hermione revidou enquanto vestia as calças dele. – E parece boa pra dormir.

\- Vai dormir com minhas calças também?

\- Não, só queria ver como ficava. Que tal estou? – E fez uma pose, tentando impedir que as calças voltassem a cair.

\- Chances consideráveis de você ficar melhor nessas roupas do que eu. Mas acho que preferia como estava antes.

Ela revirou os olhos castanhos, pegou o restante das roupas do chão e segurou a mão de Ron – que ainda vestia apenas a samba-canção, puxando-o escada acima.

Silenciosamente, os dois subiram até o quarto de Ron. Harry não estava lá – devia ter ido dormir com Ginny. Hermione depositou suas meias, camisa, sutiã, calças e tudo o mais na escrivaninha antes de se voltar para o namorado, já deitado na cama. Ela tirou as calças e se juntou a ele, se aconchegando bem perto e puxando o edredom para que cobrisse os dois. No escuro, seus rostos estavam muito próximos, as cabeças pousadas no mesmo travesseiro.

\- Será que eu vou ter o mesmo sonho de antes?

\- Vamos precisar dormir pra saber.

Silêncio. Hermione sentiu os olhos de Ron observando seu rosto. Ele encontrou sua mão debaixo das cobertas e entrelaçou os dedos com os dela.

\- Agora _isso aqui_ parece um outro sonho que tive, mas esse foi só uns meses atrás. – e deu um beijo em sua mão.

\- E talvez seja, menino que sonha sonhos tão afetuosos.

\- A culpa não é minha se você vive aparecendo neles.

\- Talvez seja meu gosto adquirido pela aventura, explorar lugares como a mente ruiva e inóspita de Ronald Weasley.

\- Sempre será bem-vinda. Não só na minha mente, no caso. – a voz dele já apresentava sinais graves de sono. – Aproveitando que isso é só um sonho, você pode admitir que eu estava certo hoje de manhã?

Hermione, também já sentindo o sono pesar, apenas colou os lábios nos dele, sem responder.

\- É, imaginei. – Ele disse. – Eu te amo, Mione.

E caiu no sono logo depois.

\- Boa noite, Ron. – Hermione sussurrou, também sem saber se ainda estava acordada ou era um sonho. – Eu também te amo.

* * *

 **Então? Gostou? Nada a ver? Nunca escrevi lime/ecchi na vida, então não sei se ficou ok.**  
 **Enfim.**  
 **A princípio eu pensei em fazer uma que se passasse na época que eles ficaram no Grimmauld Place (no Ordem da Fênix ou Relíquias da Morte, considerei os dois), mas queria dar uma preservada no canon e explorar, nem que fosse um pouquinho, os dois já como namorados. Agora já era.**  
 **Reviews (com críticas ou elogios) seriam bem apreciadas.**  
 **Aquele abraço!**


End file.
